Happy Birthday Drake Merwin!
by Japotte
Summary: Drake wants to know what he's getting for his birthday. But Caine won't tell him. So by mistake, Caine slips and gives Drake something he shouldn't have, which causes Drake to act different. Scarily different.  Let's say his birthday didn't go to plan...


**Happy Birthday Drake Merwin!**

Drake Merwin paced up and down Coates Academy's hall.

Where was it?

Why was it taking so long?

He hammered on Caine's door.

"CAINE! Caine, get out you lazy piece of-"

The door swung open. Caine glared at him. "Yes?"

Drake narrowed his eyes. "Where is it?" He demanded.

Caine smirked. "Where's what?"

Drake didn't flinch. "You know exa-"

"I have no idea what you're on about." Caine said, leaning against the door frame.

"Fine." Drake said. Caine nearly fell over.

"Wha..."

"I'll go torture Diana for information about it then." He spun on his heel. He smirked as he realised that he had begun floating.

"You leave her alone." Caine threatened.

"Not not until I get what I want." Drake snarled.

Caine sighed. "It was gonna be a surprise. How did you find out about it anyway?"

Drake grinned. "Taylor." He said.

"Surprise, surprise." Caine rolled his eyes. Of course. Taylor couldn't keep a secret for more than 2 minutes.

Drake frowned slightly. "Give." He demanded, sticking out his hand.

Caine sighed. "Fine." He muttered, handing something to Drake. In all honesty, he had no idea what it was. He'd just grabbed the nearest thing to him. Drake was not going to get the real 'it' until later. He'd have to wait.

Drake snatched it from Caine, then gleefully ran into his dorm, which he shared with Caine.

_Click!_

Drake had locked the door.

Caine thrust his full body weight at the door. He then heard a strange noise. He hoped it wasn't anything dangerous, or the thing he'd just given Drake.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Open this door!" He paused before adding a threatening "_Now._"

Drake giggled. "Hehehe... no!"

Caine stared, opening mouthed at the door. "Did... did you just giggle, Drake?"

"No." Drake confirmed.

"Oh. That's a rel-"

"The googly eyed monsters did."

Caine froze in shock. "Wh...what?"

"Ahh! Caine! Help! They're coming to get meeeeee!"

Caine heard a banging coming from the other side of the door.

"Drake." Caine sniggered. "You locked the door. Not me."

"Oh yeah," Drake said, sounding almost normal. Until another giggle seeped through the door.

The door burst open, then Drake fell through it. He looked up at Caine and grinned. "Hiii Caaaine." He sang. "I got awaaay from them!"

"Drake." Caine said, trying to put his best serious face on.

"Yeees?" He was still smiling.

"Are you high?"

Drake sat up, crossed his legs, then thought about it for a few minutes. He repeated what Caine had said a few times, under his breath, before confirming. "No."

Caine raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Really?" He said.

"Mmhmm." Drake said, making his eyes sparkles. "I'm not high."

He waited for Caine to let it sink in. "I'm stoned!"

Caine frowned. "That's the same thing!"

"No it's not!" Drake argued.

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

Caine sighed. He didn't feel like starting an argument. Especially with Drake in this state.

Drake grinned. He knew he'd won the fight. He was pleased. Very pleased. No, _extremely_ pleased.

To Caine's shock, Drake began singing. He started rocking back and forth.

"_Scared and lonely, you won't be, scared, you won't be!_" He stopped for a second, frowning, a look of confusion on his face. "No... just scared... uhh..."

"The wrong words, Drake." Caine muttered.

Drake stared at him. "Oh." He said, disappointment hitting in. "OH." He then added, firmly. "So you're a genius now, huh?"

"No...I...Drake..."

Drake had completely forgotten what he was talking about, and began singing again.

"On the ground I lay, motionless in pain."

Caine watched as Drake jumped up and began dancing.

"Don't-"

"PAIN! Without riot!"

Caine's eyes flashed. "WHAT?" Drake tilted his head at him.

"Don't be stupid." Caine said.

"What?" Drake asked, the look on his face showed that he had no idea what Caine was on about.

"Y'know...'Pain, without riot." He said, wincing as Drake began giggling again.

"No Caine. They're two different songs, silly!"

"Hey! It was you who said it first!" Caine said, slightly raising his voice.

Drake's face looked blank. "I did?"

"Yes."

"Oh well!" Drake waved his hand upwards, gesturing that he was brushing it off.

Caine sighed deeply.

Drake beamed. Then took off, twirling in the hallway, singing again.

"No! Drake! Come back!" Caine shouted, running after him, ignoring the faces of people peeking out of their dorms.

* * *

><p>Diana was in the dining room making it presentable for Drake.<p>

Why was she doing this anyway? She hated Drake.

Nobody made much fuss when it was _her _birthday, so why Drake? What good did he ever do?

That was probably the point. He never did any good.

Diana un-folded the box which held Drake's present.

Carefully, she took it out.

What the hell was this?

Did Caine think he was a kid or something?

She imagined Drake's face when he opened it. An evil smirk appeared on her face.

She put the present back in the box and sealed it again, before signing the card and going up to the girls' dorms.

* * *

><p>Caine finally caught up with Drake.<p>

"You know," Drake said, giggling again. "It's my birthday today!"

Caine's face faded. He had forgotten about Diana...

"I know." He said. "Come down to the dining room at around 6, okay?"

"Whhhhhhhhy?" Drake asked, smiling.

"It's a surprise. Go back to your- I mean _our_ dorm. Okay?"

Drake went back down the hall, chanting; "April 12th, April 12th, It's my birthday!"

"Freak." Caine scoffed.

* * *

><p>Diana had just finished laying out everything. She checked the clock. It was 5:45.<p>

Caine entered, looking glum.

"Oh." Diana said. "Nice of you to show up."

Caine smirked. "You better believe it."

Diana rolled her eyes. "How is our birthday boy then?"

"Completely stoned." Caine said, smiling. "And I really thought we were gonna do it this year."

* * *

><p>It was 5:45pm.<p>

Drake was 'getting ready' in his mind.

He hadn't bothered to have a shower.

"I must be smelly." He said, chuckling to himself, but in a girlish tone. Then adding "Eeeewww!"

He took his comb, ran though his hair once, then tore down the stairs.

* * *

><p>5:55.<p>

Diana thought Drake would come in 5 minutes, but...

The doors burst open. "I'm here!" A high pitched voice yelled.

The doors swung back and whacked Drake in the face.

"Drake!" Caine shouted. "You okay?"

Drake sat up, hand on his head, and grinned. "We're not in a chat-room, Caine! It's _are_ you okay."

"Yeah, yeah, okay! Jeez Astrid." Caine snarled.

"Calm down" Diana mumbled.

"What was that?"

Diana looked up and smirked at him, then turned and placed the box containing Drake's present on the floor.

"No... Diana, seriously. I didn't catch what you said."

That caused her to smirk again. "Oh Caine." She stroked the side of his face. "You're so-"

Drake's eyes suddenly opened up – wide. "Oh. My. God." He walked over to the gift. "...A tricycle?"

"Oh, Happy Birthday, Drake" Both Caine and Diana chorused.

"I... LOVE IT!" Drake ran and hugged Caine, then onto Diana. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He pulled it out, and immediately began riding it.

"I guess this is the wrong time to tell him that we were supposed to give that to him seven years ago?" Diana asked.

"Just let him be tonight. Tomorrow... maybe. I'm just not sleeping in the same room as him tonight."

Caine began chuckling at his own joke. Diana joined in, laughing, but she wasn't sure why.

-The Next Morning-

"Ow... my head..." Drake moaned, cursing under his breath.

He looked over at the tricycle in the middle of the room – next to him. Where he slept all night. He lifted himself off the floor.

"What the hell is that?" He spat.

Diana and Caine both poked their heads around the door.

"Hope you had a great birthday Drake!" They sang, leaving Drake in the room, cursing while raging, while they fell into fits of laughter.

"At least we finally got rid of that gift." Diana gasped.

"I wonder why his parties or whatever always got cancelled." Caine said.

Diana looked round Drake's door, then beckoned Caine to look.

Caine sniggered while Diana collapsed laughing.

"Now we know why!"


End file.
